Ruminations
by lalalei
Summary: They talked, sometimes, about life without Geela.


The Space Bus rumbled quietly through the moon's thinner atmosphere before the thrusters calmed, settling the group down for the night. It was another sleepless night of sneaking about under the guise of touring, and the princesses were eager to hit the ground running as soon as Geela's soldiers stopped their patrol. Athena had readied several backup plans in case they were found and questioned—Juno was always ready to fight, Rhea could hack the androids and wipe their memory banks, Luna's charm and smoky hairspray could work as distractions, and Hera's free spirit and love of animals could certainly improvise an excuse. Athena, for her part, was working on improving the gadgets they'd constructed, just in case.

But an hour passed without incident, and the princesses began to get bored. Living as a group of five—twelve if you counted the Space Pets, Chamberlin, and Rand—wasn't easy in the small, cramped bus, but they made do. They had to if they were to overthrow Geela some day and rescue their parents, planets, and people.

It seemed difficult—almost impossible—but things would go back to normal once they were done. And they'd come too far to fail; eventually they'd succeed. Wouldn't they?

"Sometimes I wonder why we even fight," Rhea muttered. "It seems like every victory we get against Geela is either too small for her to notice or it gets negated in, like, a week. All the holo-viz channels love her, and sometimes I wonder if the citizens just...accepted her as the ruler. Besides the Resistance, a few scattered fans, and us, who's out there that's willing to fight against her? I mean, when you really think about it...She's gone virtually unopposed since she took over."

"That's not true, Rhea," Athena pointed out. "We destroyed one of her weapons before she could use it, stalled her media networks, and found out where our parents were, even if she took them away again. And remember how we got the Ring of Grock and its jewel? Once completed, that artifact had the power to save the galaxy!"

"Yeah, we found it completely at random on Lud, Khang stole it from us once it was completed, and it could also _destroy_ the galaxy," Rhea snapped, then calmed herself. "I-I'm sorry. Just...stress. I know those things are important, but sometimes it just doesn't feel that way."

"We get it, Rhea," Luna said with a swish of her hair. "Princesses weren't _made_ for all this fighting, but we have to do it anyway!"

"Says you," Juno grinned. "On Junoia princesses _were_ made for fighting—and so were my parents." She drifted off, looking wistful. "I wonder what Mom and Dad are doing right now."

"Hopefully their current dungeon is nicer than their last," Hera said with a smile. "When we saw them on Pluton they seemed okay, at least. None of them looked hurt, and they were so happy to see us!"

"I'd be happier if they were home safe with us," Luna sighed. "Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like _without_ that awful Empress?"

"All the time," Rhea said. "I'd _like_ to think I'd be a good ruler and really learn about how to run a planet—what do my subjects need, what do they want, how can I do what's best for them and not totally crash the economy in the process—but honestly, at the time I'd probably just focus on my own interests. I spent a lot of time in the palace alone and doing my own thing. Even though the king and queen weren't my birth parents...I feel like maybe I should have listened to them more, appreciated them while they were there."

Hera broke into tears and pulled the blue-haired girl into a hug, which soothed her. "I know what I'd do," she said brightly. "The same as I always have—looking out for people and animals alike and learning from mom and dad. This mission we're on has made me realize how it's more important than ever to help the oppressed, and thanks to you I know how to defend myself and how to apply critical thinking." She perked up. "Hey, maybe I can help get giant space slugs off the endangered species list!"

"Sure, just as long as they're not eating the Space Bus like that one near Space Port 9," Luna said with a grimace. "I do not want to go through anything like that ever again! You know what _I'd_ do if Geela wasn't around?"

"Get married to Captain Hansome against our objections," Juno guessed; she still wasn't sure what Luna saw in the rebel leader past his obvious good looks, as he could be rather dim, sexist, and self-important. Not qualities _she'd_ look for in a boyfriend, but maybe Luna liked having a man depend on her—though if that were the case, Bradbury could fill in just as well, apart from the whole different-species issue. (Maybe he wasn't the best pick after all.)

"Maaaaybe," Luna said with a blush. " _Realistically_ speaking, I'd—stop snickering, Rhea—probably just lounge around, do my makeup and hair, and have parties. I miss being pampered!"

"I could use some relaxation myself," said Athena, "but you really wouldn't do anything to help your people? You'd focus solely on yourself?"

Luna looked guilty. "Honestly, if Geela had never taken over I would have stayed spoiled. My mother once called me a royal brat as a child when I threw a tantrum, and...I never really improved. You know when Chamberlin came to get me off Lunaria I didn't take him seriously at all? I was like 'Go get my star juice!' and 'Can you believe how lame this is, Adora?' If the android soldiers hadn't cut down my door I might have been too stubborn to escape! Thank goodness he warned me of the awful things that'd happen if I were caught—orange jumpsuits and sardines for dinner."

The other girls giggled at the thought of _Luna_ in prison clothes, but she turned serious again. "Now that I know what it's like to not have everything I wanted—now that I've seen what Geela's done to ordinary citizens, not just us—when I get my parents back we are inviting everyone to the Lunarian palace for a week-long party and a 'Down With Geela' concert." She grinned. "Music by SpacePOP, of course."

"That reminds me," said Hera. "Do you think we'll stay a band once all this is over?"

"I hope so," Juno sighed. "Besides the music being catchy and the stress relief from playing drums, I like to think we really are helping our people. I used to think physical fighting was all there was to rebellion, but if I'd tried that against Geela's soldiers I'd have been overwhelmed with sheer numbers. You all have taught me when to fight and when to think first, and that's not easy for me to admit—as well as new _ways_ to fight. It's like you said when we became a band, Athena. We're fighting Geela through music."

The Athenian princess nodded. "As for what I'd do if Geela wasn't around...Well, I was focused on the logistics of ruling a planet even before my parents were captured. My father taught me about business and the economy, while my mother talked politics. I knew the surface level of what I'd need to do once I became queen, but putting it into practice would be very different."

"Sounds like a snooze-fest," Rhea muttered. "No offense, Athena, but do you have _any_ hobbies other than leading us?"

"Maybe she's secretly into boys, like that space pirate Khang," Luna guessed.

Athena fought down a blush before continuing. "Well, I've always been into music, especially the keyboard. My parents weren't fond of my piano lessons, but they've certainly come through for us now. And I like to invent things. Once Geela's gone, you can bet I'll put those talents to good use."

"What, so you'll invent a new piano or something," asked Hera.

Athena smiled and shook her head. "No. I plan to be more open about my thoughts, feelings, and what I like to do. Being here with all of you has helped me realize that even though we have to hide our princess identities from Geela, we shouldn't have to hide what we like to do or who we are as people. And when she's gone, I'll spread our music and message to as many people as I can!"

Hera looked thoughtful, staring out the bus window to the stars above. "Just think...Somewhere out there, our parents are waiting. Do you think it's possible they'd escape on their own and come looking for us?"

"I don't know," said Athena, "but if our roles were reversed I know they'd never stop until we were found. We have to trust that they're out there, and by the end of things it'll all be okay."

"And somewhere out there Geela is waiting too," added Juno. "I can't _wait_ to meet her face-to-face! I'll show her not to mess with any of us!"

"Save some for Rhea and me, Juno," Luna said with a glare. "That so-called Empress picked a fight with the wrong princesses!"

Rhea cleared her throat. "So I guess we're all in agreement—Geela sucks but her reign helped us in some weird way. We learned more about ourselves on the run than we did cooped up in a palace, and we have a sense of what the Pentangle needs if it's going to survive."

"I just hope it can survive Geela," Athena said. "We must focus on stopping her as soon as we can." Then she yawned. "...Of course, after a good night's rest."

"I call the end bed," Luna crowed, and the girls headed to the back of the bus.

Tomorrow it would start again—the touring, the music, the missions. The fight.

But for now, they'd dream of freedom, in the hopes it would become reality.


End file.
